trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
SV Washington
SV Athens is an American football club based in Athens, GA. SVA is currently playing in 4.Division, Group 11 in the US League Structure. The team's home field is the 16,500-seat Stadion am Athens, owned by the City of Athens. However, the team has proposed a move to Savannah, GA before Season 12. The future of this proposal is likely and the team is currently looking at Stadium sites in the area. The club's official nickname is the "Die Löwen" and home uniforms are black and white with accents of red with away uniforms of white and red with accents of black. The team's name derives from Athens, GA being the town from which the owner currently resides and the common place SV being the part of names of football clubs in Germany and Austria, for example SV Wiesbaden. =History= The club was founded in Season 7 and began play in the league 7.51. SVA achieved immediate promotion to league 6.12 where they captured their first domestic title and achieved a successive promotion. The team's success allowed them to promote to league 4.11 where they have placed third in back-to-back seasons and have narrowly missed out on promotion to the 3rd Division. Following two seasons of not achieving promotion the club's first coach Sascha Konig was replaced by the owner Dwain Watts. SVA has friendly rivalries with 3rd Division club San Jose EarthQuakes and 6th Division side Philadelphia Phillies. =Colors= For much of SVA's history, their colors have been red, black and white, though this has not always been the case. Initially, SV Athens wore red, white and blue. The choice of red, white, and blue was in recognition of the colors of the State and National flag of which the club represented. After Season 7, SVA decided to adopt a majority red and black color scheme. The choice of red and black is in recognition of the University of Georgia and the City of Athens from which the team currently hails. SV Athen's home uniforms are traditionally black or red tops with white shorts while the away uniforms are traditionally white tops with red or black shorts. The general rule currently is that the uniforms are changed every season. The outgoing home top and away short colors are swapped. SV Athen's domestic away colors are a white shirt, red shorts, and black socks while the domestic home colors are a black shirt, white shorts, and red socks. =Club Honors= Domestic *'League 4.11' **'Third Place (2):' Season 9, Season 10 *'League 6.12' **'Winners (1):' Season 8 =Club Records= *Appearances: Wayne Keeler (124) *Goals (Career): Salvador Bazán (44) *Goals (Season): Salvador Bazán (21) Season 10 *Assists (Career): Cortez Tsu (40) *Assists (Season): Cortez Tsu (12) Season 8 *Productivity (Career): Cortez Tsu (65) *Productivity (Season): Salvador Bazán (27) Season 10 *MoM (Career): Cortez Tsu (11) *MoM (Season): Cortez Tsu (5) Season 8 *Record Attendance: 16,495 vs. Rocky Mountain Bears 2008-04-02 *Transfer Fee Received: Silverijus Murauskas MR 21.0m from F.C. MALMØ.FF 2008-05-16 *Transfer Fee Paid: Timur Kořený DR 37.7m to 1FC KOSICE 2008-06-01 =Players= Current Squad Current Youth Squad Notable Former Players The following list includes all SV Athens players that have played 100 or more first-class matches for the club since Season 7, in any first-class competition — League, US Open Cup, any International competition or held a club record at the time of departure. Most Valuable Players Golden Boot Winners =Staff= Coaches *C. Hudd - Forward Coach *C. Taylor - Midfield Coach *G. Paynter - Defense Coach *L. O'Brien - Keeper Coach Scouts *Phil Whittier *Luke Salt =Year-by-year= =Year-by-year League Stats= Category:Football Clubs Category:United States Football Clubs